


Sweet as Candy

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Clary Fray, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: She’s just a few feet from the opening to the kitchen. Now that she’s close, the rattle of pots and pans are unmistakable and Izzy winces as the clashes seem particularly angry. She doesn’t walk straight in, instead leans to the side until she’s just peeking into the room.The sight that meets her warms her heart, makes her smile.Clary bakes when she's stressed and Isabelle's always there for her girlfriend.





	Sweet as Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt by wirtanzenimregen: "I’m baking because I have lost all control over my life."

The sun is just starting to shine through the thin gap between her curtains when Izzy reaches across the bed, slumping against the mattress when her hand doesn’t hit anything. Not only that, but the space beside her is cold.

Clary left a while ago.

Grumbling, Isabelle sits up, throws one of Clary’s sweatshirts over herself before standing, yawning, and she looks for the pair of bunny slippers Alec gave her for Christmas last year. Sliding those on, she leaves her room and makes her way downstairs to the Institute’s kitchen.

It’s barely six in the morning and only a skeleton crew are in the control center as she walks past the doorway. She didn’t have to be up for hours yet and Izzy’s thinking about ways to make her girlfriend pay when she hears a muttered curse from the hearing rune still burning from last night’s patrol.

She’s just a few feet from the opening to the kitchen. Now that she’s close, the rattle of pots and pans are unmistakable and Izzy winces as the clashes seem particularly angry. She doesn’t walk straight in, instead leans to the side until she’s just peeking into the room.

The sight that meets her warms her heart, makes her smile.

Clary has made a world class mess and she looks adorably messy. There’s flour everywhere, even in her hair, and what looks like melted chocolate is spilling from the other side of the island, making a little puddle on the floor. Clary looks stressed as she opens the oven, reaching for the cookie tray. Isabelle is set to shout a warning when the oven clangs shut and Clary whips around, looking for an oven mitt before going back and retrieving her baked goods.

Whatever it is smells amazing, never mind the mess. The kitchen immediately becomes overwhelmingly warm-- chocolate wafts through the air with a hint of-- cinnamon? Izzy is intrigued and as her stomach starts growling, she steps fully into the kitchen.

“Clary?”

Clary looks up distractedly as she starts transferring the things to a display stand.

“Hey babe,” she chirps.

Izzy moves over until she’s standing next to her. Now that she’s closer, Isabelle can see that this is just the latest batch. There must be four dozen muffins on the stand, next to it, on the opposite counter.

She leans down, sniffing, and lets out a hum of pleasure as she reaches for one, Clary immediately smacking her hand away.

She turns to her girlfriend, eyes betrayed and lifts her injured hand, babying it. “What was that for, damn it,” she asks defensively.

Clary laughs a little before taking Izzy’s hand and kissing it, holding her hand afterwards. As if she’s in a daze, Clary doesn’t speak, just softly swings their hands back and forth between them.

Izzy reaches out and sweeps the back of her hand along Clary’s cheeks. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”

Clary’s shoulders slump before she moves close to Izzy, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head against her neck.

Isabelle grimaces a little, thinking of all the flour and who-knows-what-else transferring over to her, but rubs her girlfriend’s back consolingly, nosing into the hair that’s turned white and-- _sticky?_ \-- in places.

Clary mumbles something, but Izzy can’t hear her. So she pulls back and takes in Clary’s slumped shoulders and the way she’s avoiding looking directly at her.

“What was that, love?”

Clary sighs dramatically, breathe blowing her hair off her forehead as she tilts her head back and looks up at the ceiling.

“I _said_ that I’m baking because I have lost all control over my life.”

Izzy can’t help the little huff of laughter that escapes her. She places her hands on Clary’s shoulders, moving her side to side to get her to look her in the eye before prompting, “You’ve lost control of your life?”

Clary nods miserably. “You know that I’m taking that art class at NYU over this summer, right?”

Izzy nods. “Of course. You’ve been talking about it all month. What’s wrong with the class?”

Clary finally looks at Izzy. “I have a project but I have no inspiration for it and it’s due in two days. It’s oil on canvas, babe, I can’t just slap that shit together! The prompt doesn’t even make sense and I’m going to fail and probably be so demoralized that I never work on art again and then you’ll leave because I’m just a big dumb failure and--”

“Clary, honey, breathe baby,” Isabelle says soothingly. She pulls Clary until there’s not an inch between them before rubbing her nose along her cheek. She mumbles fiercely, “I would never leave you. I don’t care if you never draw again or only draw really disproportionate stick figures. I love you and no matter what I’m always going to stick by your side.”

She pulls back a little before kissing Clary. Something that starts soft and reassuring soon moves to a kiss tinged with heat. Clary hums as their tongues slide together, Izzy placing hands on either side of her face. Clary buries one hand in Isabelle’s hair, the other sliding down to the edge of the sweatshirt, moving it up as she moves over her girlfriend’s ass, playing with the lace edge of her underwear, and up the sleek line of her back.

The break off a moment later as they hear an indignant squawk at the door. Looking over, Izzy just raises a brow at Jace who’s glaring at both of them.

“Really,” he asks. “Right in front of my salad?”

It’d be funny if Jace wasn’t literally holding a salad and a bottle of dressing.

“Get out of here,” Izzy demands. “Can’t you see that you’re intruding?”

Jace scoffs, heading over to the fridge to put his dressing away before turning back to them. 

“It’s not my fault! Who knew that the kitchen was the new place to hookup?”

The two of them glare at each other before Jace finally admits defeat, backing up and heading out the door. “Put some pants on when you’re in public,” he calls over his shoulder.

Izzy doesn’t deign to answer, just turns back to her girlfriend who’s biting back a laugh. It warms Izzy to see Clary a few steps removed from the mess she was just a few minutes ago.

Tentatively, she brushes Clary’s hair away from her face. “Feeling a bit better?”

Clary nods, nuzzles her face into Izzy’s open palm. “Yeah,” she says. “Sorry for my little freakout.”

Isabelle waves the apology away. “Are you kidding me? If you can deal with my dramatic ass I can help you when you have a reason to be a mess. Now, what’s the assignment?”

Clary bites her lip before answering. “I have to paint something sweet without it being related to food.”

Izzy nods, understanding. “So, in your frustration, you decided to bake enough muffins to feed every institute in North America. Got it.”

Clary laughs, swatting playfully at Isabelle’s shoulder. “Stop! You know I love to bake. This was just an outlet to get through my painter’s block.”

It’s quiet for a moment as both of them think. Izzy might not have a creative bone in her body if it’s not towards weapons, but she wants to help her girlfriend. She’s startled out of her thoughts, though, as Clary gasps, smile lighting up her face the next minute.

She looks Izzy up and down a few times before asking, “Would you mind if I painted you?”

Izzy raises a brow. “You’ve been painting me for months. Why would I care now?”

Clary steps closer to her, placing hands on her hips before leaning in, asking, “Would you mind I painted you with that crimson lingerie set you bought last week?”

Izzy swallows, feels her breath catch as Clary’s lashes sweep up and they look into each other’s eyes.

“And how would that fit the assignment," Isabelle whispers into the air between them.

Clary hums. “Izzy, darling, you know that you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted and you look good enough to eat in those silk panties. I’d love to paint you wearing nothing but that beautiful smile and underwear.”

Izzy’s nodding before Clary finishes talking, taking her hand and dragging her back to her bedroom. Clary’s laugh echoes behind her as she asks, “Babe, what about the mess? I’ve got to clean the kitchen up.”

Izzy doesn’t break stride as she answers. “It can stay there until the next ice age comes for all I care. Right now you and me have plans that involve paint, a bed, and limited clothing. Don’t test me, Fray.”

Just loud enough to be heard, Clary murmurs, “I wouldn’t dare,” and the two of them walk up to the residential floor.

No one sees the two of them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
